Bailey Williams
]] Name: Bailey Williams Gender: Female Age:'''16 '''Grade: 11th Grade School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Gambling, Card Games, Drawing and Volleyball Appearance: Bailey is very tall for someone her age with a height of 5’10” and weighs in at about 156lbs. This gives her a very elegant and graceful looking body with reasonable bulk. Her Caucasian roots cause her to have pale skin and on the back of her neck, she has a small tattoo of a red spade. Bailey has long, flowing black hair that she regularly grooms and large, brown eyes. She has a refined nose and small ears. Her makeup normally consists of black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. Bailey prefers to present herself well and her clothing represents her mentality. Her clothes mainly consist of long, flowing dresses and high heels, which she feels best represent her. The dress she normally wears reaches down to the ground and has red and black spirals which spiral all the way around her dress. She pairs this outfit with a pair of red 3-inch heels. People have described her clothing as extravagant, but she normally ignores them. Bailey has quite a few accessories that she always wears regardless of the circumstances. She always wears the same earrings that have little dice on them. The left dice is red while the right dice is black. She also carries around a simple, brown satchel that contain things such as a pack of cards including jokers, a black sketchbook, pencils, color pencils and a 50 cent coin. She also has a simple bracelet that consists of a couple of coins with holes in the middle of them strung together with red string. Biography: Bailey was born in Minnesota to Eric and Sabrina Williams, a very successful family that was one of the richest in her state. Her parents were patriotic but not to the point that they were completely consumed by what America tried to impart in its citizens. However, due to the nature of the country, they played along and generally just tried to fit in and set an example. When Bailey was born, her parents did not want her to get swallowed up in all the patriotism that the country was trying to impart in her generation and wanted her to have an open mind to people in particular. This caused Bailey to have a very privileged and healthy lifestyle with very little hassle on her part. Her parents managed to impart in her the importance of being open to a wide variety of ideas and she grew up with the mentality that she should see people for who they truly are and not their skin color. From the age of six, her father introduced her to the world of card games and gambling by allowing her to watch him play card games at their home with a couple of his friends from his mandatory years of service. Every Sunday, her father would allow her into the room where he played a variety of card games from poker to blackjack and enthused her interest in gambling and card games in general. Though her mother worried about getting her into gambling, her father ensured her that she will be okay, which seemed to work for the most part. From aged seven onwards, her father began to play cards with her and generally worked on her perfecting the game and knowing the ins and outs of a variety of gambling games. In particular, he got her to work on her poker face and focused on trying to get her to hide her true emotions in order to perfect the game. She really enjoyed the gaming sessions she had with her father and forged a close relationship with him over them. In elementary school, she spent most of her time during recess in classrooms with a couple of her friends as she introduced them to card games that her father let her watch. Eventually, she began to spend all of her time indoors or in the shade playing card games with anyone who wanted to play with her. Her actions caused her to be quite popular in the year as she let anyone play with her, regardless of race and other factors. It was because of this that her mother saw the good that was coming from these games and eventually stopped worrying about her hobby for card games. But, she also wanted to get her interested in other things except cards and without telling her, her mother signed her up for art lessons out of school. At first, Bailey was very angry at her mother due to her very narrow interest in cards at the time. She felt betrayed and was very resistant against going at first. It was then that her father intervened and he told her that she shouldn't be completely consumed by the cards. He went on to say that though it was admirable that she got people from different backgrounds to play cards together, he wanted her to try out different things and experience life a little more. This was the push that Bailey required to get her to try something different and she went, begrudgingly, to the art lessons. It was during this time where Bailey started to become interested in the world of art, in particular, drawing. In her lessons, she began to focus only on drawing and coloring using color pencils and ignored the other styles of art, saying that she found them "stupid and boring." It came to the point where she asked her mother if she could get her a sketchbook just so that she could draw whenever she wanted to. If for some reason she couldn't find herself playing cards, she began to get into drawing or hanging out with a couple of friends that she had made through her card games. When the time came for her to start middle school, her father and mother had to move to Milwaukee and Bailey was transferred to Patriot High. By this time, she had fully mastered her poker face and was able to use it in normal life in Patriot High. Due to her wanting to hide her fears and insecurities from her new classmates in fear of being ostracized, she portrayed herself as a confident and proud girl. This facade allowed her to easily rise in popularity within the school and she managed to secure herself a popular position in the school. The problem was, she needed to keep up this charade, and the only refuge she sought were her cards. Once again, she often decided to stay indoors during recess and play cards with anyone interested. When playing cards, people normally got over the racial discrimination that was fraught within the country and just get along for a fun little game of cards. This helped her cope with the demands that were required of her now in school and the games helped her relieve her tension about maintaining her image. Due to her training throughout her lie, she soon became one of the best people in her school at card games. By this time, she had become enthused with cards and chance in general, which continued to make her take more risks. She also began to wear her accessories that are reminiscent of cards, dice and chance games and still wears them to this day. But it was during middle school that she came to a realization. She couldn't spend all of her time playing card games. Though she thought it was fine in elementary school, the stress of maintaining her image had caused her to start to become very flustered. She realized that she couldn't rely on cards alone to help her nerves. Therefore, she decided to try something new and joined the school's art club, where she got to know other artists like her and slowly began to make friends. The school also insisted that Bailey take part in a sport, an opportunity upon which she jumped upon. Not having a clue which sport to choose, she randomly decided to do volleyball, a sport which she soon started to enjoy as well. Though she didn't enjoy them to the extent she enjoys cards, she still found them to be very enjoyable. In high school, her mother had to go do her mandatory years of service and she came up with an idea for something fun. After talking to her father about it, she eventually managed to use a shed in her house and put a table in there so that she could play card games on it. She then approached people who particularly enjoyed her card games and proposed a game with higher stakes and eventually, she formed “The Bloody Spades”, a group that spent their weekends gambling money and other such things at Bailey’s house. From that moment on, within the group, she dubbed herself “The Queen of Spades”, got a tattoo of a red spade on her neck and began to lead card games every 2 weeks in her shed during the weekends. She always played as the dealer in the games that occurred in the shed and took joy in watching others take chances and have fun inside the shed. She normally used her father’s money to supply the money for the games where members normally wagered lunch money to play in the games. She continued to play card games in school, but also enjoyed playing card games with “The Bloody Spades” as well due to the added risk in "The Bloody Spades" games. She is actually an intelligent student, who mostly earned high B’s or A’s in nearly all of her subjects. Her favorite subject is Art as she feels that this is a great time to express her feelings as well as the fact that she enjoys drawing in her spare time. Apart from Art, Bailey feels very neutral about all her other subjects. She doesn't hate them, but she just doesn't really feel any great emotions for any of them. In her future, Bailey plans on opening a casino with her father's money somewhere in America. However, she also wouldn't mind becoming a dealer in a casino should she be unable to use her father's money in the future. As her upbringing being centered mostly on card games and chance, she developed the mentality of everything being determined by fate and chance and she normally just takes whatever comes to her, not afraid of repercussions or problems that can arise from her actions. She is a very risky person who enjoys, and isn't afraid of, taking chances, even if they have very deadly consequences if things don’t go her way. She very much enjoys the element of chance in life and is always ready for a gamble, saying that taking risks and chances make life interesting. Though she is close to her mother, she is much closer and has a greater emotional attachment to her father, Eric Williams. This was due to him teaching her about card games and it was him that got her into card games in the first place. She still often plays card games with him and while her mother may occasionally join in, she doesn't have the same interest in cards as they do and normally just watches the two of them play, leading Bailey to feel quite distant from her mother compared to her father. Bailey is fine with anyone and everyone and isn’t one who is too invested in the American mentality of treating other races as inferior. As long as they aren’t interrupting her card games and being unpleasant to her in general, she’d get along with them, no matter what. She never had to think about how people were as she let anyone play in her games regardless of their notoriety. This means that she has never had to judge people for who they truly are, only rarely interacting with people outside of card games. This has led her to be fine with almost anyone and her judgement of people can be severely lacking compared to other people. Bailey has an obsession with card games and spent most of her time in the past learning about any and all card games that there were. When not playing card games and not doing anything in particular, she enjoys shuffling her cards or drawing whenever she has the chance. Her art style mostly revolves around whatever she sees around her. She takes enjoyment out of drawing her surroundings and then either coloring them in conventionally or trying something different and using completely different colors to bring life the the landscape. She also part of her volleyball team in Patriot High. She is very good at cards and drawing, but on the other hand, Bailey is barely above average in volleyball and only views the sport as something she does as recreation. Without her cards, she tends to get tense and her poker face slowly starts to fade away. This is because she had always carried her cards around with her, even as a little child. Bailey always kept them close to her and in her eyes, they are like a "mental shield" that guards her from the outside world as well as calm her down. If she doesn't have all of her cards for a long period of time, she begins get very flustered and will act impulsively due to her feelings of vulnerability. Advantages: Bailey is open to people and generally is good at getting along with others due to her easygoing nature. She is also not afraid of taking chances and will not hesitate to try something she hasn’t done before. Her foray into volleyball has given her more stamina compared to some other members of her year. She also is good at concealing her emotions and puts up a very good poker face. Disadvantages: Due to her tendency to take chances, she doesn’t worry about any consequences and likes to leave things to fate which can get her in a lot of danger. Her easygoing nature may also cause her to make alliances with dangerous people and she isn’t good at judging the nature of people at times. If she doesn’t have her cards or has even one card missing, she gets increasingly tense and nervous as time goes on to the point that she gets very impulsive and will do anything as long as she gets her cards back. Designated Number: Female Student #10 ---- Designated Weapon: Philadelphia Derringer Conclusion: *the rest of the conclusion is scoured out, apparently using the tip of some kind of blade* A dress? Heels? There is no conceivable way this is not going to end badly. The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations ' Kills:' None Killed By: Robin Pounds Collected Weapons: Piladelphia Derringer (assigned weapon) Allies: 'Gerald Lawson '''Enemies: 'Anastasia 'Tas' Flores, Felicia LaChapelle '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Bailey's concept came from her handler wanting to make a "Lady Luck" persona. She was made to wear long dresses and heels in order to reinforce this elegance, yet also because the handler thought it would be funny for a girl to be running around in heels throughout the Program. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bailey, in chronological order. Sandbox *Lunchtime Shenanigans *Party Like It's Your Last Program V2 *Damned if You Do, Damned if You Don't *100.2° *In Hindsight, This Was A Terrible Idea *Moment of Revelation *In This Thread, A Timeskip Happens *Shack Attack Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bailey Williams . What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:The Program Category:Program V2 Characters